Kaori Hasegawa (AMISOGUMI)
This page only lists Kaori's appearances in CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear-, for her other appearances go here. is a character appearing in and CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear- and a survivor of the abandoned schoolhouse. She is the older sister of Shiho Hasegawa. Design Kaori has long purple hair cut horizontally in the front. She has purple eyes and wears a white patient robe with chains on her arms. Personality Five years ago, Kaori was trapped in the cursed, abandoned schoolhouse after telling a ghost story. Though she was able to escape, her beloved younger sister was killed by the evil spirits that haunted the school. No one believed her when she told them the truth about her sister's fate; instead, she was forced into a psychiatric hospital. Plot ''CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear-'' Kaori is first shown in the opening, talking with Seita and declining his offer on telling a scary story. Later she confronts Mitsuhito in her room and he tries to rape her, but she starts telling him the story that got her to the cursed school. Seita walks into the room and the earthquake begins. She wakes up in the haunted school with all of them and walks out, looking for some sort of way to save Seita. She doesn't find anything and goes back. After that she starts walking out again, but confronts Sayako. They all talk and Mitsuhito trashtalks her, so she runs away. She finds her way into one classroom and gets locket by an evil spirit wearing blue robes. She manages to run away by turning on certain lamps. She later goes inside the art room and finds four paintings pointing to the middle of the room. Investigating them in certain order makes Satoshi appear. They talk and Kaori gets to know him. After that she finds the chainsaw in another room, but it has no power. Later she finds herself in the same classroom as Sayako, Mitsuhito and Seita and they all talk. She goes back to the other art room and finds that the chainsaw now has power. She turns it on to saw off her chains, but suddenly get's possessed. Satoshi appears and looks at her, while she is pleading to help. After a while he helps her and they talk. He explains that he doesn't want to hate the living, so he'll help her. She finds her way back ot the room where she can talk with others and find out Mitsuhito got pushed by the anatomical model. She gives Sayako the iron lever and continue to look for the way out. On the way she meets with Sayako and Seita, but Seita is too tired so they all go to the infirmary and get rested. Inside Sayako and Kaori talk and Sayako says she found Shiho and gives her the ribbon, but Kaori gives it back. Suddenly Mitsuhito runs into the infirmary and tries to kill them, saying he made a deal with a ghost that if he'll kill them all he can leave. Kaori fights him, but he hurts her leg. They escape and run into another classroom where they hide. Unfortunately Mitsuhito walks in and they escape one by one. Kaori runs out find and waits for others. She and Sayako then find that Seita was captured by Mitsuhito and he is about to kill him. Sayako them manages to use telephaphy to kill him and faints. Kaori and Seita get Sayako to the infirmary and ask him to protect her. She goes into the art room and finds Satoshi. They both work on to making the bow and some arrows and splash some holy water on them. They both then walk onto the roof and find the demon of the school. Kaori fights it and before she can hit him one last time, trips. Luckily for her, Seita, now possessed by Shiho, appears and hugs her, giving her enough balance to shot the last arrow into the demon. Both then run and get attacked by the anatomical model. Sayako appears and repels it away. The three then run and find themselves near the classroom they began in. Sayako blindfolds Seita, saying this is the charm to protect him. She explains that she can't continue with them and says her goodbye. They both escape and come back to Kaori's patient room. Gallery ---- Category:Females Category:Alive Category:CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear-